


A music single

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: It's close to Christmas and Ianto finds something out about Jack
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A music single

Ianto was looking through his mams Christmas music CDs that she had left him.

It was a few days before Christmas and Jack was making truffles in the kitchen while Ianto was finding something to put on. He found a disk that looked good so he put it on and went to help Jack with the chocolatey mess he was probably making.

They were halfway through the track when Jack gave up with the truffles and started to dance with his lover in the living room.

O Holy night came on. One of Ianto’s mams favourite carols.

“Wait, that’s you,” Ianto stated as he looked at the CD player.

Jack grinned. “What’s me?” He knew exactly what Ianto was on about.

Ianto went to pick up the CD cover. He looked down the list of song names and came to O Holy Night. “I’m sure it’s you singing that. It’s got to be you. Only you can sing as beautiful as that.”

The immortal’s grinned widened. “Yes, it is me. Code name John Barrowman but that’s only a one-off. I did an entire Christmas album a few years ago.”

Ianto smiled. “That’s pretty amazing.” He went back to hug the man he loved. “Hearing it just makes shivers go down my spine.” Jacks singing voice was breath-taking. Jacks voice, in general, was breathtaking.

“Glad you like it.” The two of them swayed to the music.

They were like that for a few minutes before Ianto pulled away again. “Wait, you’re John Barrowman!?”

Jack leant in and kissed him. “Yes.”

“But...But then you wrote all of those books and some of the scripts for those really good alien TV shows.” Ianto laughed. “My goodness Jack, you always find ways to surprise me and I love it."

"You read my books?" He asked excitedly.

Ianto pulled him into another hug. "Of course I did. I loved them." He told Jack. "But I think you were falling asleep when you wrote that weird bit with the dangerous pepper pot."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to John Barrowman's Christmas CD earlier. The idea just popped into my head.


End file.
